


A Gold Scarf Would Suit You

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shopping, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Xan is in Val Royeaux with Vivienne helping him get suitably dressed for his wedding, Dorian is in Kirkwall, with the Iron Bull and Sera tagging along to "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gold Scarf Would Suit You

Xan was fidgeting as yet another bolt of cloth was brought over. He knew Vivienne noticed, but there was no reprimand from her. They had been here since mid-morning, at her insistence. “A gift,” she had said, “for more than just your wedding. Tying up your sleeves is all well and good in a rush, but you need something that fits you, something comfortable to wear. And the fact you are getting married is merely an excuse for me to get your measurements. You are a comte, after all, and marrying a magister. You need a few good outfits, darling. It is the least I can do for a friend as dear as you.”

There hadn't been a bolt of cloth brought out that wasn't gorgeous, finer than anything Xan had picked for himself in his time as Inquisitor. It brought a smile to his lips as she came forward with it, draping it over his shoulder, on her face a look of intense concentration. “That will be perfect. Just the splash of color needed to draw the eye.” A smile spread across her lips as she looked up to meet Xan's eye. “Stop fretting, darling. You will look wonderful, and this time tomorrow we will be on our way to Kirkwall.”

Xan gave a small laugh, raising his hand to his chest where the small communication crystal Dorian had left with him sat. “I know, Vivienne, I just-” 

“Please, darling, have a seat. They have your measurements, and this was the last cloth I wished to try. The rest can be done while you rest, and take some refreshments.”

“Thank you,” Xan breathed a sigh of relief as she helped him off the raised platform, leading him to a soft couch against a wall in the room.

“Of course, my dear. Of course.” With that, she left him, motioning for one of the servants to serve him as she spoke with the seamstress.

\- - -

“That is more hideous than the last one you selected Sera,” Dorian said with a sigh, shaking his head. “And Bull, no, I will not be exchanging vows with Xan while wearing fur of all things.”

“But you'd look dashing with fur trim! Just think of how striking a figure Cullen makes in it.” Bull said with a grin.

Dorian groaned, going back to the dark leather he had been examining. “Cullen's fur plumage makes me want to strike something, alright. Usually a match.”

“Why do you need new shit anyways?” Sera asked, still thoughtfully looking at the brightly colored cloth she'd found. “You've got lotsa shit Xan likes looking at you in. And out of.”

“Oooo, Sera, that's a good point. I bet they got lotsa stuff in here that could be ripped off with one hand. Wedding night passion and all that.” Bull's grin spread as he started looking around again. 

Dorian shook his head with a huff, “I must have been daft, thinking it was a good idea to let you two come along to help.”

Bull gave a laugh, “Pretty sure we didn't come along to help, did we, Sera?”

Sera snickered, grinning over at him. “Hmmm.... Helping helping... Nope! Definitely didn't come for helping. Not with posh clothes, anyways.”  
Dorian rolled his eyes, going back to looking at the supple leathers with a pout on his lips. “If you didn't come to help, why did you come along?”

Bull just shook his head, picking up a gold scarf and walking over to drape it around Dorian's neck. “To remind you that the Boss is gonna like it no matter what you wear. Be it plaidweave, or ten silk scarves,” he finished with a wink, grinning at the way a dark blush came to Dorian's cheeks. “If you don't believe us, why don't you ask him?”

Dorian's pout only faded slightly as he lifted one hand to run over the delicate cloth. “That might be the first good suggestion you've had all day.”

\- - -

Xan was nibbling at a piece of cheese when he felt the tell-tale buzz of the crystal against his collar bone. In a moment, the cheese was set aside, his fingers clumsy in his eagerness to reach the crystal where it sat beneath his shirt. “Dorian,” he said softly, his voice breathless, a wide smile spreading across his face at the thought of hearing his lover's voice.

“Amatus,” Dorian's voice was like velvet to Xan's ears, warm and soft as it brushed over him, “I have been told, by some questionably reliable sources, that I am stressing far too much over what to wear for our... Soiree.”

Xan laughed, clutching the crystal tightly as he leaned back on the couch, his eyes drifting shut so he could pretend he could see Dorian as well as he could hear him. “That's probably because it's true.”

“I have been given some very scandalous suggestions. Plaidweave, fur, gold silk scarves...” 

Xan's laughter was broken by a sharp intake of air at the last suggestion. 

“You like the idea of me with silk scarves, amatus?” Dorian asked, teasing evident in his voice, as if he could see the flush spreading across Xan's cheeks.

“I like the idea of watching you dance, afterwards. Ten silk scarves, isn't it? For that dance you never did show me.”

Dorian chuckled, “And here I thought you might have forgotten about that.”

Xan shook his head, even though he knew the other couldn't see. “How could I forget it? I was discreetly looking at scarves for weeks afterward.”

“And you never bought one for me?”

Xan's cheeks flushed again, “I- ah, that is...”

“You did? You bought a silk scarf, with me dancing in mind?”

“Well, it's not bought yet. But that may have been on my mind when I told Viv that I needed it.”

“Not bought yet? Does that mean-” Dorian's voice paused, “You're out, right now, getting something designed to wear for our little celebration.”

“I am. Viv finished picking out the fabrics, so I'm allowed to rest for a bit, until they need me for the fitting.”

“You'll look stunning, amatus.”

Xan chuckled, wishing he could lean in to kiss Dorian, do anything beyond simply letting him hear his voice. “As if you won't.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

Xan sighed, pressing a kiss against the warm crystal in his hand as Vivienne called for him. “I love you, Dorian.”

He could hear the smile in Dorian's voice with his reply. “And I you, amatus. Now go, let them decorate you. We will talk again, later, I promise.”

“Until tonight, then, love.” Xan slowly let his grip on the crystal loosen, eyes opening as Vivienne reached his couch.

“How is our tevinter friend, my dear?” she asked, holding out a hand to help Xan off the couch.

Xan laughed, letting her lead him back to the raised platform in the middle of the room. “I think he’s jealous of my good company.”

That brought a smile to Vivienne’s face, a hint of pride behind the upturned edges of her lips. “As well he should, my dear. As well he should.”


End file.
